Service function chaining or a service function chains (SFCs) provide a mechanism that allow for an ability to define an ordered list of services (e.g., firewall (FW), virtual router (vRouter), network address translation (NAT), session border controller (SBC), video-optimizer (VO) or content distribution network (CDN)) which may be linked together in a network. An SFC may be advantageous to network service providers in that network traffic does not need to go through all available service functions. Rather, a selected chain of services from among available services may be linked to form the SFC. Also, new services may be added to the network with little to no effect on existing services.